


reach out and touch faith

by yolo_jackie



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Religious Content, sex in the church, smth crappy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке на гли-кинк: БТ-69. Джо/Китти, ходят вместе на мессу в церковь Лаймы. Китти всерьез пытается понять, зачем ей нужна вера и что с ней потом делать, пока Джо тупо пялится в пространство. Китти зла на него, но одновременно восхищена такой слепой, истовой верой. Секс в кабинке для исповедей. Кинк: Китти режет ножом дреды Джо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reach out and touch faith

Китти с детства приучили к тому, что надо верить в Бога, и какое-то время она покупалась на это дерьмо, как и на сказки о страшных монстров из-под кроватей. Потом она стала старше, и всё только осложнилось: веру нельзя пощупать, нельзя ощутить на вкус, как леденец на палочке, у веры даже запаха нет, что, по мнению Китти, совершенно возмутительно.

На воскресной службе она выделяется ярко-красным пятном, от которого у других прихожан почти наверняка рябит в глазах. Болельщицы тренируются семь дней в неделю (и Китти почти уверена, что это должно быть незаконно — по крайней мере, в нескольких штатах), поэтому она приходит на службу в форме. Китти прикрывает голые ноги своей спортивной курткой, с удовольствием ловя на себе чужие неодобрительные взгляды — вот как раз они почти ощущаются липкой грязью на коже. Но Китти плевать — ей нравится так.

Харта она замечает сразу же: в этом зале он такая же пария, как и она сама, разве что, в отличие от неё, он не желает себе такой роли. Его дреды, татуировки и пирсинг крадут у Китти заслуженное презрительное внимание, и она почти зла на него за это, будто он лишает её еды и крова над головой.

Джо слушает проповедь так внимательно, словно это самое интересное, что ему когда-либо рассказывали, и Китти фыркает, наблюдая за ним. Какая-то дама, сидящая рядом, шикает на неё и прикладывает толстый палец ко рту, призывая к тишине. Китти улыбается ей самой сладкой из улыбок, думая, — "о Господи, да гори ты в аду".

На лице Джо написано что-то подозрительно похожее на просветление, и Китти мысленно горько усмехается, прибавляя себе еще очков в воображаемом списке грехов прямо в церкви. Гнев — потому что дурацкий Джо Харт выводит её из себя одним лишь выражением лица. Зависть — потому что дурацкий Джо Харт истово верит, а она сама просто убивает очередное воскресное утро, пытаясь понять, почему всё еще посещает эти чертовы службы. Жадность — потому что смотреть в этом зале должны только на неё: на её обнаженные ноги, всё еще кокетливо прикрытые курткой, на то, как она якобы задумчиво накручивает локон на палец, на то, как она говорит — "аминь" — глядя священнику прямо в глаза, а сама думает, заставляя его отводить взгляд, — "ты хочешь меня, я всё о тебе знаю" — просто ради забавы. Похоть — потому что до Джо Харта ей не приходило в голову, что она бы с удовольствием послушала о тех грехах, которые он замаливает в тесной кабинке с мелкой решеткой.

На выходе из церкви Китти оказывается рядом будто бы совершенно случайно и задевает Джо плечом — "давай же, смотри на меня, Харт" — и Джо послушно смотрит на неё немного растерянно и запоздало бормочет извинения ей вслед.

На парковке — слава тебе, Господи, многолюдной — её ловит пастор и говорит:  
— Дитя мое, тебе надо исповедаться, — и смотрит так, словно Китти — какое-то исчадие ада, и её уже всё равно не спасти. Китти кивает, скорее, чтобы он отвязался, чем всерьез, но по дороге домой никак не может выбросить эту мысль из головы.

Она приходит в среду после занятий, и церковь ожидаемо пуста. Китти медленно проходит между скамеек, едва касаясь пальцами спинок, и смотрит, не мигая, прямо в глаза Богоматери, будто ожидает от неё какого-нибудь подвоха. Дверь в кабинку для исповедей открыта, и это слишком заманчивое приглашение, чтобы устоять. Китти собирается заглянуть в самое грязное место в этом здании и, возможно, добавить ему еще немного грязи. Она подумает над этим. 

Первое, что она видит, — лохматую голову и дреды извивающиеся по плечам, словно змеи. Китти думает, это почти смешно, и аккуратно стучит костяшками пальцев о дверной косяк. Джо подпрыгивает на месте и оборачивается слишком резко, выглядит слишком напуганно, будто его секреты столь страшны, что не должны покинуть пределы этой комнаты. Китти заинтересованно рассматривает его с головы до ног, задерживая взгляд то на чересчур обтягивающих для примерного католика джинсах, то на белой футболке с каким-то незамысловатым принтом.  
— Тебе нельзя сюда, — говорит Джо сипло, будто совладать с голосом стоит ему слишком много сил. Китти ослепительно улыбается и закрывает за собой дверь.  
— Ты не можешь мне запретить, сладкий. Где отец Пол?  
— Его срочно позвали куда-то, мы не успели даже начать.  
— Поведай мне свои грязные тайны, клянусь, я никому не скажу, — Китти подходит ближе, заставляя Джо рефлекторно отступить назад и прижаться спиной к решетке.  
— Что ты?..  
— Заткнись, Джозеф, — деланно капризно командует Китти и берет Джо за руку. Джо удивленно замолкает — Джозефом его зовет только отец. — Знаешь, почему у болельщиц такие короткие юбки? — шепчет она ему на ухо, приподнимаясь на цыпочки. Джо отрицательно качает головой, не в силах отвести от неё взгляд. — Чтобы нас было удобнее трахать.  
Китти чуть тянет его на себя и задирает юбку. Джо продолжает смотреть на неё, как завороженный, так что она сама направляет его пальцы: сначала заставляя коснуться промежности сквозь белье, а затем сдвинуть его в сторону и скользнуть внутрь. Китти крепко держит его за руку то ли контролируя ритм, то ли просто в попытке найти точку опоры, и рвано дышит ему куда-то в ключицы, облизывает языком выступающие татуировки, будто пытается попробовать чернила на вкус. В какой-то момент Джо больше не надо, чтобы его направляли, — он двигает пальцами сильнее и быстрее, на удивление умело давит на стенки внутри, и Китти запрокидывает голову и опирается руками о стены, превращаясь в живое распятие. Джо влажно целует её в шею — почему-то не в губы — и Китти чувствует от этого неуместный укол разочарования, но потом Джо прикусывает кожу на месте поцелуя, и разочарование растворяется в удовольствии, словно сахар в стакане с водой.

Китти поправляет юбку и натягивает воротник куртки на шею, чтобы прикрыть след, который, скорее всего, уже начал наливаться фиолетовым. Бесцеремонно — по крайней мере, по мнению Джо, — проведя ладонью по его ширинке, Китти делает вывод, что ответная услуга уже не требуется, и самодовольно улыбается.

— Отпускаю грехи твои, — весело говорит она и выскальзывает за дверь, оставляет Джо в одиночестве.

Воскресную службу после этого она ждет, как не ждала еще никогда в жизни. Ею движет странный азарт, любопытство, ощущение превосходства, в конце концов, но Джо в церкви так и не появляется. И кто бы мог подумать, что без него это сборище идиотов окажется таким скучным. Окей, думает Китти, в школе она точно возьмет свое, но на занятия хора Джо тоже не приходит, а больше совместных уроков у них нет. Китти с тоской по вечерам наблюдает за тем, как постепенно сходит оставленный Джо засос, и думает о том, что ей больше не хочется пощупать веру. Она потеряла к этому интерес, а значит, прихожане могут вздохнуть спокойно — больше она не будет красной тряпкой для быка, который смотрит вроде доброжелательно, но всё равно спит и видит, чтобы проткнуть её рогами.

Утром она позволяет себе подольше понежиться в постели, до тренировки еще несколько часов, но звонок в дверь, а затем и материн крик — "Китти, милая, это к тебе" — рушат все её планы.

На пороге стоит Джо в той самой белой футболке с принтом, который она так и не успела толком рассмотреть, и в тех же джинсах, которые всё еще обтягивают почти неприлично. Китти ничего не говорит, только вопросительно вздергивает бровь.  
— Я могу войти? — нарушает тишину Джо, и она кивает, пропуская его в дом. На второй этаж они поднимаются в таком же неловком молчании, и когда Китти закрывает за собой дверь в спальню и поворачивается к нему, Джо просто протягивает ей ножницы. Она хмурится непонимающе и интересуется, складывая руки на груди:  
— Это еще что? Надеюсь, ты не собираешься меня ими заколоть, потому что это было бы тупо, учитывая, что моя мать открыла тебе дверь.  
Джо просто склоняет перед ней голову.  
— Я назвал их по именам библейских книг. И теперь хочу, чтобы ты их срезала.  
Китти не задает вопросов, вроде "почему я?" или "зачем?". Она принимает ножницы из его рук и запускает пальцы ему в волосы, чтобы намотать дреды на свой маленький кулак, нарочно с силой потянув на себя, будто спрашивая — "ты готов, Джозеф?" — а потом начинает резать.

Китти просто слишком хорошо знает, что Джо необходимо почувствовать веру наощупь — внутри себя, а не снаружи.


End file.
